Debí cuidarte mejor
by PinknOz95
Summary: Una noche. Sólo eso necesitaba Draco para contarle a Hermione una historia que cambiaría su manera de verlo a él. O al menos eso esperaba el Rubio. Éste fanfic participa en el Foro del "Mapa del Mortifago", en la primer Dramione Week


Hola!

Sé que todavía no termino Un pequeño desliz, pero me entró el gusanito de la creatividad con este pequeño one-shot

Eso, y la convocatoria de la Dramione Week me motivaron x3

El Prompt que elegí es **Mentira**. Pues fue el único que se ajustaba a mi idea original x3

Espero les guste y voten por mi :D!

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **Negritas: tiempo actual**

Letra normal: "tiempo pasado" o el relato de Draco :3

Sin más que agregar

p!nknOz fuera :3

Debí cuidarte mejor

 **-¿Por qué tanto misterio, Malfoy?**

 **Hermione Granger se encontraba en la sala de premios anuales, sentada en el sillón de terciopelo rojo frente a su, antes enemigo y ahora extraña especie de amigo, Draco Malfoy.**

 **Hace unos días que el príncipe de las serpientes había decidido contarle a su castaña compañera de torre, una historia sobre su 2º curso en Hogwarts, cuando el colegio y sus alumnos se encontraban en peligro. El único problema era que no sabía por dónde empezar ahora que el momento había llegado. Él nunca imaginó que ese par de ojos chocolate lo pusieran tan nervioso.**

 **-necesito que escuches algo, es…importante que lo sepas, y por favor quiero que recuerdes en todo momento que sólo tenía 12 años**

 **-per...**

 **-…y, por favor no vayas a interrumpirme, ¿de acuerdo, Granger?**

 **Después de pensar que no tenía nada que perder, asintió con la cabeza y escuchó al rubio.**

 **-verás, todo comenzó en ese verano antes de entrar al 2º curso de Hogwarts…**

…Dobby acababa de contarme que mi padre planeaba dejar algo suelto por el colegio, por más que le preguntaba al elfo, él sabía lo mismo que yo, nada, sólo decía que era peligroso, sobre todo para los hijos de Muggles.

Aunque no lo creas, inmediatamente pensé en ti. No podía ir corriendo a avisarte o mandarte una lechuza, sólo se me ocurrió que Dobby podría protegerte.

Pero había un problema. Si lo enviaba a cuidarte, sospecharías, es decir, ¿cuántas familias de magos o brujas conoces, lo suficientemente bien posicionadas, que tengan un elfo doméstico? A decir verdad, no entiendo como nadie lo entendió antes.

Así que debía pensar en otra solución, fue ahí cuando pensé en San Potter. Era más lógico que un extraño elfo quisiera cuidar de el-niño-que-vivió que de la mejor amiga o mejor amigo de el-niño-cara-rajada.

 **-espera Malfoy, ¿tu…tú mandaste a Dobby con Harry?**

 **-Granger.- rugió Draco.**

 **-perdón, continúa.**

El plan era sencillo, Dobby le diría a Potter que hay peligro en la escuela, y pondría a sus amigos a salvo, y eso te incluye a ti. Sabía que mi padre lo castigaría, pero, valía la pena el riesgo.

El día que nos encontramos en Flourish & Blotts, estaba buscando libros sobre animales peligrosos, o peligros dentro de Hogwarts, antes de que llegara mi padre. Y si, encontré algo sobre tuberías.

El problema fue que antes te terminar de leerlo, los vi. Y atrás de ustedes venía mi padre. Recuerdo que arranqué la hoja con intención de analizarla luego. Si Lucius me veía investigando ese tipo de cosas, habría problemas.

En esos días, estaba asustado, paranoico, pero por alguna razón, ansioso; decía que venían tiempos mejores para nosotros. Mi madre no le hacía mucho caso, yo fingía prestarle atención, pues quería saber si podría soltar algo de información que pudiera ayudarme a ayudarte.

Nada.

Mi padre siempre ha sido bueno ocultando las cosas importantes.

Cuando tú, los Wesley y Potter se encontraban con mi padre, supe que el ambiente se pondría tenso. Pero no podría hacer nada. Me puse mi mascara de Malfoy y vi como ponía el un libro en el caldero de la comadreja con pechos.

 **-Ginny**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-la "comadreja con pechos" se llama Ginny**

 **-como sea, vi que colocaba ese libro de portada negra, ¿recuerdas lo que era?**

 **-sí, era el Diario de Tom Riddle, uno de los horrocruxes de Voldemort**

 **-¿en serio? Esa cosa… ¿era un horrocrux?**

 **-dudo que incluso tu padre supiera lo que es**

 **-yo también, recuerdo que ese libro era valioso para él, nunca mencionó el porqué.**

 **Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se colocó al lado de un pensativo rubio. Colocó una mano en su espalda a manera de apoyo, y con una sonrisa le invitó a continuar.**

Cuando llegue a casa ese día, saqué la hoja de papel que arranqué de aquel libro en el callejón Diagon, junto con otros libros de la biblioteca de la mansión.

Leí esas características más de 10 veces, mientras buscaba algo que se le pareciera entre las páginas de información de mi casa.

Nada. Ninguna criatura, espectro o algo parecido. Me frustré como no tienes idea, sobretodo porque no podía hacer nada sin levantar sospechas.

Al final, el día de llegar a Hogwarts estaba frente a mí, cuando te busqué jutno a tus amigos en el tren, sólo te vi con Longbottom y la mini Wesley. Y mis nervios aumentaron. Pensé que se habían molestado o algo así. La idea de que tus amigos no estuvieran contigo, me ponía los pelos de punta.

Honestamente pensaba que Longbottom saldría corriendo asustado, y en cuanto tú amiga, siempre he sabido que tiene agallas, pero, acababa de entrar a Hogwarts, no había nada seguro sobre si pudiera o no protegerte de la manera en que Potter o la comadreja lo harían.

Si, estaba paranoico.

 **-Nunca supe que había pasado con tus amigos, ¿podrías ilustrarme?**

 **-en resumen, Dobby quería "mantener seguro a Harry Potter", entonces bloqueó la entrada al andén 9 ¾ y…Harry y Ron tomaron el auto del padre de Ron (un auto volador)**

 **-¿auto?**

 **-Un objeto que los Muggles usan para transportarse por tierra, no por aire. Fue muy problemático**

 **-me imagino- dijo Draco con una ligera sonrisa en los labios**

 **-¿podrías continuar?**

 **-claro…**

Después de verte con ellos en los pasillo del colegio, la tranquilidad regresó a mí.

Por cierto, quiero pediré disculpas por aquél estúpido día cuando te llamé Sangre sucia. Estaba furioso contigo y con tus amigos por ponerme en un estado de nervios que ni el propio Lord Voldemort pudo lograr.

 **-estas perdonado Malfoy**

 **-gracias.**

Mis nervios se incrementaron cuando la gata de Filch y varios alumnos comenzaron a ser atacados. Sentía que en cualquier momento tú serías la siguiente por ser hija de Muggles.

Y se lo dije a Potter, 2 veces.

La primera fue en aquel pasillo frente a todos; el día del primer mensaje.

La segunda vez, fue cuando él y la comadreja se hicieron pasar por Crabbe y Goyle

 **-Perdón que interrumpa otra vez pero, ¿lo sabias?**

 **-claro, fue muy raro que alguno de ellos apareciera con lentes idénticos a los del cara rajada, y encima que dijera que sabe leer. En ese momento lo sospeché, pero lo dejé pasar.**

No sabía si mi teoría era cierta, pero no iba a arriesgarme, les dije que esperaba que tú fueras la siguiente víctima, que fueras tú quien muriera. Les mentí en la cara, esperando que, por Salazar, te mantuvieran fuera de peligro.

Semanas después, se corrió el rumor de que estabas en la enfermería petrificada.

La impotencia que me inundó fue horrible, sabía que debía cuidarte mejor, o al menos cuidarte por mi cuenta en lugar de alejarte de mí.

Después de tu ataque, busqué en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca algo que ayudara a detener eso. Y cuando lo encontré, se me heló la sangre. Nunca pensé que ser vanidosa te sirviera de algo

 **-¿vanidosa?**

 **-el espejo que usabas ese día**

 **Hermione sonrió.- lamento arruinarte la idea, pero no usaba el espejo ese día por vanidad, al contrario, también había encontrado la información del basilisco antes que tú- dijo orgullosa- el problema fue que Harry y Ron estaban preocupados con el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Al día siguiente del hallazgo, iba a comentarles. Fue entonces que salí con un espejo de mi habitación. Me tomaba muy enserio tus amenazas sobre ser la siguiente víctima.**

 **-entonces nunca les dijiste que era esa criatura**

 **-no, cuando desperté, me agradecieron la ayuda. Estaba mareada y cansada ese día, así que no di explicaciones ni ellos a mí.**

 **-bueno Granger, entonces déjame explicarte esa parte de la historia…**

Anoté la respuesta del dichoso acertijo en la hoja que había arrancado del libro de Flourish & Blotts y lo arrugué hasta formar una bola de pergamino. Esa noche lo coloqué en una de tus manos.

Al día siguiente, me enteré de que el basilisco se había llevado a un alumno a la cámara.

Ya sabes el resto de la historia.

 **-en conclusión, ¿deseaste mi muerte para protegerme?**

 **-no en el sentido literal de las cosas. Te dije que fue una mentira. Nunca deseé tu muerte, nunca te odie. Me odiaba a mí mismo por ser tan débil y alejarte de mí, me odiaba por tener sentimientos de protección hacia ti, cuando eso va en contra de lo que me enseñaron mis padres. Saca tus conclusiones.**

 **Draco Malfoy se levantó del sillón, besó a Hermione en la frente y se dirigió a su cuarto.**

 **-Buenas noches Hermione.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Esa noche, Hermione no pudo pegar un ojo. Se encontraba analizando la información que su compañero de torre le había dado. Todo tenía sentido, por algo se había ensañado con ella ese curso más que otros. De una extraña manera, tenía lógica.**

 **Al querer sacar una conclusión, todo apuntaba a que él estaba enamorado de ella, se rio de sólo pensarlo, el señor Draco "heredero-Sangre Pura-Ex mortifago-Odio a los Sangre Sucia-Muere Maldito San Potter" estuviera enamorado de ella, la señorita "Hija de Muggles-Sabelotodo-Heroína del mundo mágico-Mejor Amiga de Potter".**

 **Tal vez en un extraño mundo paralelo sería más lógico. Pero ¿en éste sería posible?**

 **La guerra había acabado hace unos meses, se supone que las diferencias entre hijos de magos y muggles ya no eran importantes, entonces ¿quién dice que no pueden estar juntos?**

 **Y con ese pensamiento, Hermione Jean Granger, se quedó dormida con una sonrisa.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, un olor a café recién hecho despertó a la castaña. Poco a poco abrió los ojos con un extraño buen humor.**

 **Bajó a la cocina de la torre de premios anuales, y se encontró con una taza de color escarlata repleta de café con un ligero toque de leche. Su favorito.**

 **Algo extrañada, tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo.**

 **-Buenos días, Hermione.- saludo un sonriente Draco Malfoy, al otro lado de la cocina con una taza color escarlata entre sus manos.**

 **-Buenos días, Draco- el aludido sonrió, era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre salir de los labios de Hermione. Le gustaba como sonaba.**

 **-¿dormiste bien?**

 **-de hecho, dormí como nunca, ¿tú?**

 **-dormí bastante decente- dijo, y bebió un sorbo de su taza.**

 **-¿a qué debo el café?**

 **-es muestra de mi agradecimiento, por escucharme anoche y sin juzgarme. Pudo incluir un trozo de tarta de calabaza, pero rompiste la primera regla.**

 **-¿cuál regla?- preguntó sorprendida.**

 **-no interrumpir- de los labios del rubio, se dibujó una sonrisa sincera. Hermione imitó el gesto.**

 **El ambiente era cómodo, como si algo hubiera cambiado entre los dos.**

 **Draco fue acercándose a Hermione con paso lento. Tomó ambas tazas y las dejó en la mesa, dio un último paso hasta quedar a centímetros de ella. Puso sus manos en la cintura de su compañera y dijo con una mirada seria, pero expectante.**

 **-¿llegaste a alguna conclusión anoche?**

 **-sí, creí que era una locura, pero…**

 **-¿pero?**

 **-aquí estas, aquí estamos, sin insultarnos, con esta especie de tregua o amistad o como quieras llamarle. Estamos cómodos con esto, pero parece que quieres más.**

 **-¿tú quieres más?**

 **Sin responder, Hermione colocó sus manos en los hombros del rubio. Draco lo entendió, se aferró más a su cintura y se acercó hasta sentir su aroma a canela y su aliento a café rozando sus labios.**

 **-tomaré esto como un sí.- y acortó la distancia con un suave y dulce beso, que ella con gusto respondió.**


End file.
